


Shrubbery

by starfleetdream



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetdream/pseuds/starfleetdream
Summary: Amanda learns some benefits of plants





	Shrubbery

My first indication that the Vulcan ambassador was interested in more than just my language skills came the day the hedge arrived.

I returned to my office to find two technicians busily installing several small shrubs in a box at the base of my window.

“Excuse me? What are these for?”

One of the technicians shrugged. “Beats me, lady. The form here says they’re requisitioned by the Vulcan embassy.” At my confused look he shrugged again. “Hey, we’re just bringin’ ‘em. If you dunno, we sure dunno.” He turned back to his task.

A little while later the ambassador himself arrived. He stood at my door, without his typical retinue of aides and advisors. Unusual.

“May I enter?”

“Of course, Ambassador! What, uh, brings you here?” I asked, confused once more. We always met at his office. Also unusual.

“I came to determine if the delivery was satisfactory,” he replied, as if the reason were obvious.

“What, the plants? I guess so? I don’t know what they‘re for.” The bright green leaves and tiny white flowers were pretty and gave the space a kind of garden-like ambience. I liked gardening, so that was at least a plus.

“You inquire as to their function. Earth plants humidify the air, which is beneficial for Humans. They also remove volatile organic compounds from the atmosphere with relative efficiency, thereby improving Human health.”

Okay…

“In addition, they apparently enhance Human productivity. I hypothesize an emotional effect.”

I gave him a sharp look. “So my ‘productivity’ needs to improve, Ambassador?”

What the –?

Then I saw him swallow. Actually swallow, the tiniest bit. Unusual in the extreme!

“No… Amanda,” he replied uncertainly. “I am attempting to employ the custom. Have I… erred?”

As far as I knew, Sarek of Vulcan had never been uncertain of anything in his life. I began to wonder if he’d really lost it.

I shook my head, at this point completely befuddled. “Well, I don’t know… Sarek...” Apparently we were now on a first name basis. “What does this Vulcan custom signify?”

It was his turn to look confused. “It is a Human custom. My research had indicated that, in your culture, presentation of flora by an individual was used to signify… preference… for another individual...” He stared at me, the question hanging in his eyes.

Oh. _Oh!_

I had thought those lunches and dinners together were working meals. I had assumed at the diplomatic events we attended I was there as his interpreter. I had long since told myself to abandon any idea of a relationship with the handsome, charming Vulcan ambassador.

I smiled at him. Guess I was wrong.

END


End file.
